Sticking To The Diet
by waterrain
Summary: Prussia is in disbelief that his own little bruder no longer drinks beer and he finds out is is true. Germany refuses Prussia's beer and he plans to stick to the diet no matter what even if Prussia drives him up the wall.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Prussia's view.**

**Sticking To The Diet**

**By Waterrain**

Those guys must be lying about West refusing a beer or maybe my little bruder has really cracked. He is uptight, a clean freak, and now no it can't be that West is now against getting drunk! No, I must fix this otherwise West might just dump all of my awesome beer down into the toilet.

I walked into the direction where West was last located and I mentally prepared myself for it might be true my little bruder of all Nations is against having a beer.

"Hey, West. Want a beer?" I managed to ask calmly and West looked at me with annoyed blue eyes.

"No." West whispered and he looked as if in pain.

"Come on, West. Beer is awesome and—" I started to say, but then West cut in saying.

"Creates fatness." West mutters and his fists were clenched.

"What the hell, West?" I asked in a shocked voice and it is official West has cracked for he is fucking built.

"Take away your lousy beer, Bruder." West said quietly and I gasped in horror for it is true West is rejecting beer.

"West, You and I have awesome body's! We don't need a damn diet." I stated loudly and I put the cup of beer under West's nose. His cheeks were flushed and he shook his head. "Let's have some beer together and get fucking wasted as all hell."

"No." West stated firmly and he glared at the beer I was holding. "I must resist."

"No, No. West resisting is futile. Come back to me and have some beer." I whispered in a somewhat creepy, but awesome voice and West shook his head. "Come to me West. Come back to me West. Come my little pretty plus your little bitches Italy and Japan."

West grabbed my beer and he dropped it onto the floor. I gasped in horror and then cried out 'NOOOOOOOOO'. Japan and Italy was not even here. It was just my little bruder and I. Maybe I should not have called Italy and Japan a bitch. Everything is fun and games until the beer is spilled or in this case crudely dumped onto the dirty floor. I dare not lick up the beer in this place. The only place I trust is clean enough to drink spilled beer from the floor would be in West's home and I have been staying there for…I have no damn clue.

"Now please go." West said to me and sounded close to tears. I cried and then shoved West.

"How could you! You killed my beer! Beer murder! Oh, West! Why and my own little bruder!" I said loudly and tears were running down my cheeks. "I do not have a lot of money and I tried to be fucking awesome by being nice! Of course I'm always fucking awesome!"

West sighed heavily to himself and he ordered me a beer. I wiped my eyes and I was not crying. No I wasn't and that was it. I quickly grabbed the beer and then gulped it down just in case West decides to commit another beer murder by dumping all of the awesomeness onto the floor. Hell I wouldn't have minded if he did that at home because then I would be able to lick all of the beer up from the floor and have nothing to worry about at all. Due to the fact West cleans and cleans. Oh, fuck maybe that is why West has cracked and thank awesomeness I'm against cleaning. Who will clean up? Sure as hell not me and I hate cleaning. I want West back. I want him back and drinking beer with me.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Sticking To The Diet**

**By Waterrain**

"I'm not going to drink beer for it is no good and causes weight gain." Germany said firmly to his older brother Prussia. "I do not want to risk becoming fat."

"West, I drink a ton of beer and I don't fucking gain any weight. So drink the beer." Prussia commented to him and he heard a heavy sigh.

"I have been eating fruits, vegetables, and water for about a week." Germany informed him calmly.

"What? You are not eating any meat or dairy products." Prussia said slowly and he was feeling a bit shocked. "You are no longer eating bratwurst. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm on a diet." Germany stated simply and he looked away briefly.

"Screw that crazy diet that has no meat and dairy products. You are not a bunny! You need meat too! Hell, I once saw a bunny eat meat." Prussia said loudly, his arms were crossed, and he was looking at Germany's blue eyes. "Tell me why you want to lose weight. Seriously, There must be some sort of reason."

Germany's cheeks started to turn red, he muttered something quietly, and his older brother looked at him in disbelief.

"Alright, West. I have something important to tell you." Prussia said causally and he placed a hand on Germany's right shoulder while looking at him with serious red eyes.

"What is it?" Germany asked even though he figures he will regret asking.

"I believe that Italy was not calling you fat when he said you are big. Seriously, Nearly everyone is bigger than Italy." Prussia replied calmly and he noticed that his younger brother gave him a bored expression.

"I'm still sticking to the diet." Germany stated flatly and he closed his eyes briefly. "No matter what I will be sticking to this diet of no beer, meat, and dairy products."

"You are stubborn, West." Prussia commented and he watched as Germany walked away from him. "However the awesome me will get you off that stupid diet! Drink beer, West! Eat and Drink whatever you want idiot! After all you always work out!"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
